


the timing just wasn't right

by strawberryjunhee



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryjunhee/pseuds/strawberryjunhee
Summary: Byeongkwan looked at the 4 members. The ones who he grew up with for the past 3 years of his life. His brothers. They were all looking at him with a sense of naivety. Totally oblivious as to what was going to hit them."I want to go solo."





	the timing just wasn't right

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about what that fortune teller said when they did that trip around Hongdae. This is set about 2 years from now.

Byeongkwan was pacing around his room. A knot had formed in his stomach hours ago and no matter how many video games he played, it just wouldn't go away. Why did he decide this was the date he was going to tell them? Originally, the date had been around a week ago. But their concert had just concluded and everyone looked so happy. Byeongkwan couldn't force himself to do it. 

This week, everyone was supposed to go back to their families. So, being the logical person he is, Byeongkwan thought that if the members were back home, that would lessen the blow. 

Where the desire to leave A.C.E started, he didn't know. It didn't develop slowly, it more so hit him like a freight train. Every group activity felt like a chore, all the dance practices seemed pointless, the vocal lessons as well. Other members would catch on sometimes, asking him what's wrong. It was tempting to spill it out. To let every single thought flow out so he could be rid of the burden. But the words seemed to get caught in his throat. So, he would wave off the others.

Now it was too much. 

The concert left him feeling drained. All the screaming fans made him feel guilty. A.C.E is the reason he is even an idol. Why does he want to leave it? It's safe. The people he can rely on are here and yet, he wants to go.

Sehyoon just came back from the gym, it was now or never.

"Guys? Can we have a group meeting?" Byeongkwan yelled out into the hallway. 'Group' the simple word felt heavy on his tongue, chances are, it was the last time he would call A.C.E his group. "In the living room." He wanted to stop, to take back the words he said right there and then. Doubts began to form quickly, but Byeongkwan wasn't sure how much longer he could keep this in without imploding.

His request was met with a few grumbles but he heard everyone settle down in the living room. 

Byeongkwan walked out of his room, heart pounding. He glanced around the dorm, god, he was going to miss this. He sat across from the rest of the group. They were all older. It showed slightly. Donghun and Sehyoon were supposed to go into military service in a year, that would be the ideal at least. A.C.E was doing great. All of them had acted in dramas by now, their name was bigger than ever. Byeongkwan should be satisfied. A small hole in his chest was growing though, at an alarming rate. And Byeongkwan felt hopeless.

"What's going on Byeongkwan?" Junhee asked. Junhee would blame himself, Byeongkwan could already sense that. Can't he handle being in the group until next year? Until Donghun and Sehyoon go into military service and A.C.E is on hiatus. It was too late to backtrack now though.

Byeongkwan looked at the 4 members. The ones who he grew up with for the past 3 years of his life. His brothers. They were all looking at him with a sense of naivety. Totally oblivious as to what was going to hit them.

"I want to go solo," Byeongkwan stated, voice wavering slightly. He couldn't tear his eyes off the others. He wanted to, no doubt but he couldn't. 

Yuchan's nose scrunched up in confusion. "As in, producing a solo album? I'm pretty sure the company can afford it now, it isn't a small company anymore." Yuchan grew up well, keeping that unrelenting positivity with him throughout every hardship.

"No-I mean as.." Byeongkwan swallowed, his throat felt like it was constricting. Air was struggling to properly get through to his lungs. Say it, you'll regret it if you don't. "I want to leave A.C.E."

The air became tense. Yuchan looked like someone just punched him, Sehyoon was staring at him with an undefinable emotion, Donghun's eyes went hazed and Junhee looked blank. Yuchan spoke first, voice tight. "Excuse me." was all he said before shakily walking to his room. Byeongkwan swore he could hear the door lock behind him.

"When did you start feeling this way" Donghun choked out the question, trying to stay strong for the younger members but failing miserably.

"I can't give you an exact time" Byeongkwan admitted, fingers tapping against his chair. "It's just been awhile now."

"Would you reconsider?" Sehyoon said, a hint of desperation seeping into his tone. 

Byeongkwan tried doing that. Thinking about the disadvantages leaving would bring him, thinking about how devastated the fans would be, how heart-broken the members would be. But in every scenario, the outcome always turned to him leaving.

"No."

Donghun got up, tears falling onto the floor beneath them, Sehyoon on his heels. "I wish you the best of luck then," Donghun muttered, averting his gaze to the door. Sehyoon didn't say anything and Byeongkwan was sort of relieved. His willpower was breaking, he couldn't handle Sehyoon saying anything.

Then, there was the leader of A.C.E left.

"Did I do anything?" Byeongkwan hated that tone of voice. When they first met, Junhee did a fantastic job of hiding his emotions. His voice was emotionless and monotone. Byeongkwan hadn't heard it in years, and now he was hearing it again. "Could I have done anything better?"

"You didn't do anything, the guys didn't do anything" Byeongkwan answered. "I just don't feel anything towards the group anymore."

Junhee nodded. "Well, we will support you no matter what."

"Totally looks like it" Byeongkwan muttered. 

"You can't blame us, Byeongkwan" Junhee chided. Hints of tears started forming in Junhee's eyes. "This is a surprise to all of us."

"Have you informed the company?"

"No, not yet" Byeongkwan sighed. The burden was off his shoulders but the faces of his disappointed mem-former teammates were burned into his brain.

"You probably should then" Junhee suggested, getting up from the couch.

Byeongkwan almost asked how, but Junhee wasn't his leader anymore. Ex-leader technically. He couldn't just ask any of the guys for advice anymore. "Break it to fans gently okay? I'll make a statement too."

Junhee nodded.

Before he could stop himself, Byeongkwan hugged Junhee. The elder froze for a second before, with reluctance, hugged Byeongkwan back. "I'm sorry, I-I just couldn't handle it anymore."

"No one blames you, they just need some time" Junhee responded. Jun pulled away first, putting Byeongkwan at an arms distance. "Good luck out there."

"You too."

Junhee turned away, walking to his own room. Leaving Byeongkwan alone in the living room.

Byeongkwan sat down again. This wasn't his dorm anymore, it was A.C.E's, his former group's dorm. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's Junhee's birthday today and I decided to write angst.


End file.
